


A Place to Hide

by bluebeari



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Multi, No Plot, a result of my new year's eve depression, based on a tumblr writing prompt, but you can enjoy it anyway, of course Zo is mentioned, this is a total nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebeari/pseuds/bluebeari
Summary: On New Year's Eve, Girolamo doesn't want to celebrate anything. Lying somewhere and drink alone on his miserable life is way better. But Leo doesn't agree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've said everything in the tags. Yesterday, I wanted to write my last crackfic of the year, and this... thing... is the result.  
> PS : I didn't dare to re-read the text.

“I know you’re a monster and everything,” the man said, “but are you really going to hang out under my bed and just do that scratching thing ?”

  
Shortly after midnight, Leonardo Da Vinci had returned from the Barking Dog, strangely not drunk enough to know what he was saying and not seeing weird things that only he can see, and that he was sure that they were actually true. Those visions were the product of the strange and diverse grasses that he smoke everyday long, and Girolamo had secretly hoped that he stopped doing it. It was screwing up Leo’s mind. He was becoming just like this fucking crap Zoroaster. And Girolamo didn’t like it at all. He sighed. Yes, he, count, Rome’s favorite son (that was what Clarice de’ Medici said, not the truth), and captain general of the holy roman church, was hiding under Leonardo Da Vinci’s bed.  
_What has life done to me ?_ He asked himself, sighing again, closing his eyes.  
Zoroaster wasn’t in the room this time.  
He could be alive for once - or just pretend not to fake his death to be let alone.

  
“Yeah,” he said. “It might be my thing.I think I might actually have just been poisoned, so excuse me if I can’t focus on your half thought out declarations of love.”

  
Unless he was able not to see Zoroaster drunk again. And naked. And singing pagan songs in front of him just to screw him up.

  
“Poisoned ?” Leo asked. And he laughed.  
Girolamo sighed again.

  
“Poisoned by your friend’s simple existence,” he answered. “So please let me stay here for the rest of the night.”  
“Oh,” Leo said. “It thought about it.”  
“Of course you did.”

  
Girolamo scowled him.

  
“But, mate, I really really want you with us. Be happy this day, for once in your life, it’s the last day of this fucking year !”

  
Girolamo nodded.

  
“Only in your dreams, da Vinci,” he said.

  
Da Vinci sighed. Your turn, Girolamo thought. And he had one of his sadistic smiles on his face right now. He rolled on his back to lie down and have his face right in front of the bed’s structure. Maybe it was the best way not to allow Leo to see him.  
He was such in a childish mood…

  
“Would you like a drink or something to read ? Because I have a party to go and I won’t be there for a while.”

  
Girolamo laughed, this time.

  
“A party ? Again ? And where, this time ?”  
“Lorenzo requires my presence,” Leo said in a perfect imitation of Lucrezia Donati’s voice.

  
Girolamo felt like he had nausea.

  
“You choose Lorenzo instead of me ?”

  
The bed ground, a sign that Leo had move. Now he might be alone. And quiet.

  
“Trust me, I don’t come there because I like it.”

  
Well, not alone, right now.

  
“That’s what you say.”  
“Zo isn’t coming.”  
“Where will he stay ?”

  
Right now, he started to worry.

  
“Barking Dog, I assume, if he isn’t expelled before midnight.”  
“Maaarvelous.”

  
On the top of the bed, Leo smiled. Girolamo’s voice was ironical - of course ! - but he just said marvelous while speaking about Zo - a considerable improvement.  
Silence. Behind the window, snowflakes were flighing in a considerable unorganized ballet. And Leo finally found the force to get up. Under the bed, Girolamo saw the mattress’ form changing.  
_What the fuck was he doing here ?_  
He couldn’t give any answer, really.  
With the shadows on Leo’s chamber’s floor, he could guess that Leo was dressing up. And he remembered what Zo was saying about those clothes. “Venetian fabric ? Oh, and, I guess, some unknown but very expensive ribbons. And then… this fucking shirt must cost all of your fucking workshop.”  
Girolamo shook his head, and laughed again.  
Yeah, that was a real psycho’s laugh.  
Maybe the reason why Leo finally showed his head by lying down on the floor, putting himself at Girolamo’s level.

  
“You still didn’t answer my question,” he said.  
“I did.”  
“No.”  
“Yes.”  
“No.”  
“Eh ? Prove it.”  
“Simple.”

  
Girolamo raised an eyebrow.

  
“You should learn, first, to count, and you’ll realize that you answered one question - the first - not two.”

  
Girolamo nodded.

  
“Maybe.”  
“So ? Drink or read ?”

  
He didn’t even have the time to answer that Leo was already away from Girolamo’s new home for the night.

  
“I’ll have water, thanks !” Girolamo cried. “Or no, maybe alcohol, so I can drown myself in it.”

  
The time he saw a pint appearing from nowhere, Leo was gone.  
Footsteps.

  
“Sweet loneliness,” Girolamo muttered. “A very nice and happy new year.”

 


End file.
